


A Night In

by danacas1101



Series: A Night of Firsts [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, More Fluff, Queer panic, whats cookin good lookin, wow that was a thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Waverly finally kissed Nicole and now it’s time for their first date.Aka Nicole and Waverly have a night in at the Homestead. Queer panic ensues. May include some kissing.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: A Night of Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120001
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I’ve decided to make everything into a series. *shrugs* This one will explore, well, firsts for the couple. They will probably get more fluffy and domestic as I continue writing them. Like, we’re talking trips to the grocery, Waverly makes Nicole vegan bacon, maybe Nicole will show Waverly how to use a power tool, etc. So, if that’s your jam, fantastic! 
> 
> Ok, now back to our favorite queers who have feelings for each other, and thanks to my beta, B, who is simply the best.

Waverly Earp couldn’t stop fidgeting.

She sat on the couch at the Homestead, when, all of four seconds later, she found herself getting up, again, and heading into the kitchen. Waverly checked, for about the 80th time in the last hour, that she had all the ingredients for her dinner tonight with Nicole, taco soup, and touched each one as she went through her mental checklist. 

The two had planned for Nicole to come over after her shift and cook together for what would be their first official date. 

Thankfully, Wynonna was out doing something with Doc all weekend. Waverly hadn’t bothered asking follow-up questions when her sister told her she would be gone until Sunday. It became the perfect opportunity to have her favorite deputy over, who was also her favorite redhead, and her favorite, ok, Nicole was a lot of Waverly’s favorites. 

The thought of being alone with Nicole made Waverly feel all warm and fuzzy in the best way possible, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, a dopey grin on her face. She wasn’t worried about spending time alone with her, they had done that before, always full of light banter and smirks when they thought no one was looking.

No, Waverly -- who until the officer stepped in to Shorty’s and took her breath away, more or less thought she was straight -- wasn’t worried about things like uncomfortable silences or general weirdness between the two women. That didn’t seem to exist between them. It never had. 

She was worried about the opposite. 

Waverly was worried all of this -- Nicole in her home, cooking dinner together, just spending an evening really, truly alone together, on a real date -- was going to be too easy. Easy in a way that Waverly wasn’t sure she was ready for. Easy in a way that didn’t happen for people like Waverly Earp. Easy that leads to a future that would probably only lead to heartbreak. 

This was going to be the first time they had really been alone together for more than a few minutes since Waverly had taken Gus’ words to heart.

“Remember: some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want. Who we want,” still echoed in Waverly’s ears, a slight blush went across her cheeks as she remembered the moment she had been brave enough to kiss Nicole in Nedley’s office.

She wasn’t able to replay the memory fully though and what a memory it was. A light tap on the Homestead’s door interrupted her thoughts. Nicole, to the surprise of no one, was right on time.

“Ok, Waverly, calm down,” she mumbled to herself as she walked toward the door. 

Waverly took one last deep breath -- in through the nose, out through the mouth -- as she pulled the front door open. 

She was greeted with a sight that kept taking her breath away. Nicole stood there in dark jeans and black combat boots. A black and white flannel pattern with the top three buttons undone could be seen inside her open coat.

Nicole’s dimples popped into a smile. “Hey, Waves.”

“Hey there,” Waverly replied shyly. She pushed the door open more, inviting Nicole in.

Waverly watched her walk into the space and something just felt right about it. She could imagine Nicole being here all the time, together. In the kitchen, together. On the couch, together. In her room, together.

Before Waverly’s internal panic could begin to overanalyze, well, all of that, she noticed Nicole was looking at her softly and had bags.

“Whatcha got?” she asked, taking Nicole’s coat and putting it on the hook.

“Thank you,” Nicole said with a small smile. “I know you said you got everything already but I grabbed some chips and salsa.”

Nicole shrugged, not meeting Waverly’s eyes.

“Oh, and a few things to make margaritas. I know whiskey is usually your drink of choice but I figured this might go well.” Nicole continued to look anywhere but directly at Waverly.

 _Jesus, she’s adorable_ , Waverly thought.

The brunette smiled, but it wasn’t her practiced smile-and-wave, it was genuine, one she found herself revealing more and more around Nicole. 

“That sounds perfect, Nicole. Here, let me take them.”

“Nope, I got them,” Nicole smiled brightly. 

She reached for a bag only to be stopped as Nicole held it over her head. Waverly tried to reach for them once more but Nicole held it higher, her arm stretched to its full length, a smirk on her face.

Waverly glanced up and put on her best pout. “Nicole, you’re my guest, please, let me carry the bags.”

“That pout isn’t going to work,” Nicole chuckled. “Plus, you’re always helping everybody, let me help you for a change. Please.”

The sincerity in Nicole’s eyes and smile made Waverly stop. Her voice became soft, “Ok...thank you.”

Nicole smiled even brighter. “You’re welcome, Waves.”

“Now, where’s the kitchen?”

\---------------------------

Waverly shifted fully so she could face Nicole. She put her margarita glass on the table, because of course the redhead had brought those too, next to two empty soup bowls. 

“You, the big bad police officer.” The brunette pointed at the woman next to her, who had a slight blush to her cheeks. “Is afraid of the flying monkeys in the very made-up movie, _The Wizard of Oz_? There’s no way.”

“Yes way!” she laughed. Nicole knew immediately she would regret telling Waverly that fun fact about herself, especially if it got to Wynonna. 

Nicole lightly pushed Waverly’s arm off the back of the couch before the brunette nudged her back. Soon arms were outstretched, swatting at each other’s hands, looking like two kids trying to fight but not wanting to actually hurt each other. 

Both women dissolved into giggles before Nicole lightly grabbed Waverly’s wrists as she went for another whack against the older woman's arm. 

Suddenly, the laughs stopped as the mood in the room changed. The air grew thick with tension that had been building for weeks. What just a few moments ago was light now felt electrically charged, like the moment before lightning in the middle of a rainstorm. Neither moved, waiting to see who would strike first. 

That night, Waverly decided to make her own lightning. She took Nicole’s hands in her own, lightly kissing each knuckle, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s. Then she struck. 

Waverly leapt at Nicole and knocked her against the arm of the couch, leaving no room between them. She had planned to start lightly but once she had Nicole’s lips on hers she couldn’t stop, especially when the redhead moaned beneath her, the sound spurring Waverly on. 

Nicole slid her hands up under Waverly’s shirt, her thumbs moved softly underneath the fabric and continued up her sides. The brunette felt the coil in her stomach start up and tried to push their bodies closer. 

This all felt right, her and Nicole like this. Almost too right. Too easy to actually work out in the end, and Waverly’s anxieties started to take over.

“Wait, wait,” she said, suddenly not recognizing her own voice, which had grown considerably huskier over the last few minutes. She pushed herself up and off Nicole. 

The redhead moved her hand out from under Waverly’s shirt as soon as the first syllable left her mouth.

“Crap, I’m sorry, was that too much?” Nicole said, eyes full of worry. “I didn’t mean to move too quickly. Or make you feel like we had to do anything tonight. Not had to, but, ugh. Sorry, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Waverly was used to being the one rambling so watching Nicole like this was new and pretty cute.

“No, it wasn’t too much,” Waverly replied softly, her left hand cupping Nicole’s cheek. “I really, really like the kissing and I really, really, really liked what your hands were starting to do.”

Waverly kissed Nicole lightly then, her hand moved back through the redhead’s hair, who closed her eyes briefly at the sensation.

She forced herself to keep eye contact with Nicole. “And that’s what made me freak out. It just felt too...easy, I guess. This feels too easy and wonderful and like a lot of things I’ve never really felt. You scare me Nicole, but in the best ways.”

“I...I scare you?” Nicole said, her head tilting slightly to the side like a confused puppy. Her brown eyes wide and welcoming.

Waverly chuckled. “Honestly, you scare the hell out of me, Nicole.”

Nicole laughed but immediately regretted it after the look that came across Waverly’s face. Her brows furrowed together, trying to figure out if Nicole was making fun of her or not.

The older woman could almost hear Waverly’s brain screaming at her to run. 

“Hey,” Nicole whispered. This time taking her hand to cup Waverly’s cheek. “Waves, I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at the irony. Can I talk for a minute?”

Waverly nodded.

“Do you have any idea how nervous I was before I got here tonight?” Nicole asked, her fingers lightly moving up and down Waverly’s forearm, trying to put her at ease. 

“Really?” It was said so softly that it made Nicole’s heart melt for the woman in front of her even more. She took both of the younger woman’s hands.

“Yes, baby,” Nicole said. Before Nicole could apologize for the nickname, Waverly's eyes turned into half-moons. She squeezed Nicole’s hand, encouraging her to go on. Their fingers slide effortlessly together as if they had been holding hands like this for decades. 

“I had this whole conversation with Calamity Jane about how this super smart, super sweet, super funny, and super beautiful woman I have started to get to really, truly know wanted me to come over for dinner. This woman who had tackled me in Nedley’s office when she kissed me for the first time wanted me, Nicole, to come over for a real, honest date.”

“And how coming over for this dinner freaked me out a little bit because, Waverly,” Nicole paused, looking into those hazel eyes she was falling more and more for. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt about someone the way I feel about you.”

It was Waverly’s turn to look shocked as she replied, “Oh.”

Nicole’s face fell at the reaction. Waverly saw and immediately backpedaled.

“Crap, Nicole,” Waverly said, shaking her head trying to recover. Nicole’s grip loosened the slightest, Waverly gripped tighter refusing to let go.

“Crap?” Nicole desperately wanted to disappear as her face became the color of her hair.

“No, not crap, ugh,” Waverly said, clearly frustrated. 

All the words she wanted to say became jumbled in her brain, nothing was cohesive, and she finally blurted, well, something. 

“Same!”

“Same?” Nicole said slowly, rolling out each syllable on her tongue. 

Waverly groaned at her outburst but saw some of the humor coming back to Nicole’s eyes.

“I feel the exact same about you, Nicole.” 

_Nailed it_.

“You do?” Nicole questioned. 

Waverly nodded as she leaned in to kiss Nicole lightly, both smiling into it. Then Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, moving back before she could deepen the kiss.

“You had this whole conversation...with your cat?” Waverly smirked, the emotional weight of their conversation beginning to lift. “What did she have to say?”

Nicole took the bait, arching her eyebrow before moving her arms tighter around Waverly's waist.

“Well,” Nicole husked, her mouth right against Waverly’s ear. “First, she told me I would be absolutely crazy to cancel because I was scared of how I felt.”

Waverly held back a moan as Nicole nipped at her earlobe and kissed down her jawline. “Then...then what?

“Then, she told me, ‘If you don’t go over to that woman’s house tonight you are going to regret it for the rest of your life.’” Nicole moved the hair off Waverly’s shoulder, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way. “And that ‘if you don’t you won’t ever get to kiss her again, and oh my god, did you go on and on about how good the kissing was.’”

“Tell me, Nicole,” Waverly groaned. “Tell me how good the kiss was.”

The movements stopped. Waverly was about to ask why she when she saw that smirk spread across Nicole’s face.

“How about I just show you, baby?”

Heat spread through Waverly at the nickname and in that instant, she wasn’t nearly close enough to this gorgeous woman in front of her. She needed to feel as much of Nicole as possible, and she needed to feel her right now. 

Waverly swung her leg over Nicole’s waist to straddle her.

She hummed at their newfound proximity and ground her hips slightly. “Hmmm, much better.”

Nicole’s hands clasped at the small of Waverly’s back pushing her so their bodies were fully pressed up against each other. Waverly began to pepper kisses along Nicole’s collarbone, whimpers leaving the redhead’s mouth as she bit down slightly.

She kissed Nicole once more.

“Now you can show me,” Waverly smirked. 

So Nicole did.

**Author's Note:**

> And scene. 
> 
> Come and find me on Twitter [danacas1101 ](https://twitter.com/danacas1101)


End file.
